gradiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Option
The Option, or Multiple, is arguably the single most important weapon available in the Gradius series and its spinoffs. They have all of the weapons as the fighter and can usually max out at 4, resulting in quadruple the additional firepower. In addition, they are invincible so enemies cannot attack them save for one, the Option Hunter. Many Options have additional special properties that only add to their effectiveness. Of special note is Salamander 2, where Options can be sacrificed for a powerful homing attack. These are all of the Option types in any Gradius related game. Option The option (called Multiple in the American and European version and Shadow Option in Nemesis 3.) follows the movements of the fighter exactly. They are in every Gradius game. Actually Options in the first Gradius. Sprite Option Gradius Phone.png|Sprite from Gradius for phone. Option Gradius 2 Arcade.png|Icon from Gradius II Arcade. Option Gradius 3 SNES.png|Icon from Gradius III SNES. Option Gradius 3 Arcade.png|Icon from Gradius III Arcade. Option Vic Viper Parodius Da.png|Icon from Parodius Da!. Option Octopus Parodius Da.png|Icon from Parodius Da!. Sprite Option Salamander 2.png|Sprite from Salamander 2. Option Nemesis 3.png|Icon from Nemesis 3. Shadow Option Nemesis 3.png|Icon from Nemesis 3. Option Blue Gradius Galaxies.png|Icon from Gradius Galaxies. Option Green Gradius Galaxies.png|Icon from Gradius Galaxies. Option Purple Gradius Galaxies.png|Icon from Gradius Galaxies. Sprite Option Gradius NEO.png|Sprite from Gradius NEO. Option Otomedius Excellent.png|Icon from Otomedius Excellent. Option Otomedius Excellent (2).png|Icon from Otomedius Excellent. Option Otomedius Excellent (3).png|Icon from Otomedius Excellent. Multiple Function similarly to Option, but depending on the game have a different effect: in Salamander and Life Force they remain near the ship, Otomedius, Otomedius Gorgeous and Otomedius Excellent these have a slight delay in your movements, Gradius Galaxies is behave the same way as an Option. Multiple Gradius Galaxies.png|Icon from Gradius Galaxies. Multiple Otomedius Excellent.png|Icon from Otomedius Excellent. Rolling Option Makes the Options orbit the fighter. Like the Formation Options, they lose some fluidity in movement. They have more concentrated fire but do not cover as wide an area. However, they extend a little in front and behind which can set up good attack positions. In the NES version of Gradius II, regular Options can become Rotating Options for a short time by spending additional energy in the Option slot after getting four of them Trivia The function of the Rolling Option is similar to the functions of CLAWs in Thunder Force III ''and CRAWs in ''Thunder Force V, ''despite having two CLAWs and having three CRAWs. Rolling Option Gradius 3 SNES.png|Icon from Gradius III SNES. Rolling Option Nemesis 3.GIF|Icon from Nemesis 3. Rolling Option Otomedius Excellent.png|Icon from Otomedius Excellent. Formation Option Creates a formation of Options, two above and two below the fighter. While they lose the ability to have concentrated fire and fluidity, they allow move area coverage. They come from the Thunder Cross games. Fixed Option Nemesis 3.png|Icon from Nemesis 3. Formation Option Gradius 3 SNES.png|Icon from Gradius III SNES. Formation Option Otomedius Excellent.png|Icon from Otomedius Excellent. Snake Option Follows your movements but has a tail-like attribute to them. They will swing in the opposite direction when the fighter stops moving. They are hard to use, but effective control can lead to impressive attack positions. Snake Option Gradius 3 Arcade.png|Icon from Gradius III Arcade. Snake Option Gradius 3 SNES.png|Icon from Gradius III SNES. Snake Option Otomedius Excellent.png|Icon from Otomedius Excellent. ''Funshin Option This option gathers to your main fighter's position when you stop the movement, making it less useful than normal option. Option Pentarou Parodius Da.png|Icon from Parodius Da!. Option Twin Bee Parodius Da.png|Icon from Parodius Da!. Option Seed This is a smaller Option that orbits the fighter and automatically shoots small shots. Getting another Option Seed created a new Option. Sprite Option Seed Salamander 2.png|Sprite from Salamander 2. Freeze Option They act like standard Options until the function is active, then they hold their positions relative to the ship. If used effectively, they can be used in impressive attack positions and destroy major targets with ease. Freeze Option Gradius V.png|Icon from Gradius V. Direction Option They act like standard Options but they can be aimed to shoot in any direction with the price of the fighter being unable to move. Used effectively, they can be very destructive. Spacing Option These options are similar to the Formation Option, in that they remain in predetermined positions, but the Option Button can be used to increase/decrease the area between the Options. Good for adjusting between wide and concentrated attacks. Rotate Option Appears in Gradius NEO. They are like a cross between Option and Rolling Option, as pressing the option button these orbit around the ship. Center Option Appears in Gradius NEO. This can perhaps be seen as a combination of Formation and Rotation Options. The Options are static like Formation, but are Up, Down, Left, and Right of the fighter. The laser can be aimed in any direction and pulses are shot. Forward Option Appears in Gradius NEO. Options are locked tightly in front of ship like a shield, the options fire one massive laser beam. Wind Option Appears in Gradius NEO. Aesthetically are equal to Wide Option, but unlike these, the Wind Option, they can not change the direction of your shot. In-Line Option Appears in Gradius NEO. Options are locked widely above and below ship, similar to the Formation Option. Advance Option Appears in Gradius NEO. Options move forward then return slowly. Wide Option/Riding Core Options are locked widely behind the ship. It appearance from Otomedius, and the other version in Otomedius Excellent called Riding Core, can not pass through solid objects, as parts of the stage. Riding Core Otomedius Excellent.png|Icon from Otomedius Excellent. Search Option/Bee-Unit The Search Option seeks to destroy its target, or until you exit the shooting range. In Otomedius Excellent there is another version called Bee-Unit, aesthetically only change to resemble TwinBee, WinBee and GwinBee Bee-Unit Otomedius Excellent.png|Icon from Otomedius Excellent. Lock Option/Flint Similar to Freeze Option, but you can have up to only three options. The "Flint" is a replacement in Otomedius Excellent, only change aesthetically. Flint Otomedius Excellent.png|Icon from Otomedius Excellent. Trigon Trigon Otomedius Excellent.png|Icon from Otomedius Excellent Variable Option Variable Option Otomedius Excellent.png|Icon from Otomedius Excellent. Armed Guard Option These act like standard Options, but have a protective armor that blocks bullets. These add additional defense to the fighter but dissipate with more hits, weakness is determined by color. Category:Power-ups